


Did I Mention They've Got Blueberry Pie

by clinterrific (rosasynstylae)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Nurses, Rehab Clinic, Rehabilitation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasynstylae/pseuds/clinterrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is ordered by the court of law to go to a rehab clinic for his heroin addiction. There he meets Clint, a nurse, and they fall in love. Gift Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Mention They've Got Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarchist_Architect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchist_Architect/gifts).



> I did no research into how rehab clinics actually work. I also fudged how withdrawal works, although the symptoms are actual heroin withdrawal symptoms, so. Beta'd by beingbaz.

Loki barely remembers the first few nights in the clinic. His fever had been so high he had been delirious, he was told after. He vaguely remembers his stomach hurting, and being freezing, but most of the first four days of his stay are lost to him. They had been his first four consecutive days off of heroin in three years.  It had probably been hell.

Not that this was any better. Loki sneers at the nurse in the doorway. The man thinks that he can convince Loki to come out for lunch. Loki has no desire to spend his time in the lunch room, surrounded by other people. Most won’t know who he is. Most won’t judge him for his failings, the same or similar to his own, but he’d rather not give them the chance to. The goddamn nurse won’t leave, though. This particular nurse’s name was Steve, and he was infuriating. Always going on about trying to be better for his family and friends. Loki wasn’t here for anyone – he had been ordered here.

“Loki, if you don’t come out for food, I’m going to have to tell Dr. Banner about this incident.”

Loki scoffs, refusing to even look at the nurse. Instead, he stares up at the perfectly white ceiling. It was an improvement from the goddamn pink one, at least, that he had been stuck in for a week. Pink was supposed to be calming. It just pissed Loki off more. Nurse Clint had laughed when Loki had told him that while he was delivering Loki his food. He had told Loki that he would have preferred purple, himself. Loki debates not even answering Steve’s comment about having to tell the good Doctor Banner, but… “You’ll have to tell him anyway; don’t act otherwise.”

“It’s blueberry pie for dessert today, Loki.” Clint’s voice pipes up from behind Steve, head poking over his shoulder. “Although, if you don’t get a hold of it, there might actually be some extra left over for staff again.” Clint shrugs. “Steve, Tony’s tried to do his thing again, can you go talk to him? I just rile him up more.”

So Tony’s tried to kill himself again. Idiot. If it hasn’t worked the first ten times… He should wait until he’s out to kill himself. It would make everyone’s life easier. Especially Steve’s.  Everyone could tell that the alcoholic had a huge crush on Steve. How Tony could even stand the uptight nurse, Loki had no clue.

Steve huffs and glances at Loki before nodding. “Alright. Could you handle this?” Clint nods and waves Steve off. When the giant pain in the ass is gone, Clint just turns to Loki, still huddled on his bed, and threatens, “I’m going to eat all of your blueberry pie.” And then turns off down the hallway to go do something else.

It’s obvious what Clint is trying to do. The nurse is not going to bribe him out of his room. Although… Some blueberry pie sounds good right now. He is rather hungry now that the stomach pain has passed.

The pie had been delicious. And if Loki had seen Clint’s smug look when the nurse saw him across the room, he pretended he hadn’t.

* * *

Doctor Banner is the most infuriating person on the planet, excluding Loki’s brother.  For someone that Loki had seen yell at a nurse until she cried, he could be incredibly patient.  Right now, they are just staring at each other. Loki is supposed to fill these sessions with talk, about how he’s feeling, and if he’s having any physical symptoms that the doctor needs to know about. But for once in Loki’s life, he doesn’t feel like talking. And instead of just dismissing him, Doctor Banner just sits there and waits for him to talk, occasionally trying to prod him into words. Like now.

“Nurse Rogers said that you had an incident with not wanting to come out to eat yesterday.”

Loki’s fists clench and he looks away. He knew that the dumb blond would tell Doctor Banner, whether or not he went into the lunchroom to eat. The pink room had been easier in that way – the food had been delivered to him. Loki hadn’t had to go anywhere. Loki hadn’t been _allowed_ to go anywhere. And while that had chafed, being waited on hand and foot had been nice. Not having to see anyone other than the nurses had been nice too. No one other than the nurses had to know.

“It’s not my fault that I wasn’t hungry when he wanted me to eat. No matter how much he insists, it’s not going to change that fact.”

Doctor Banner nods. “Did you tell Nurse Rogers this?” Loki scowls.

“Nothing would have changed if I had.” Loki knows that it would have, if Loki had lied to Steve and told him that he wasn’t hungry. Steve would have backed off. But he can’t use that excuse often, and he needs to hoard it. Use it when things such as Tony’s inability to keep from trying to kill himself every other day don’t save him.

Surprisingly, Doctor Banner doesn’t sigh. “Nurse Barton told me that you did eat later on in the day, so that’s good. How are your symptoms doing? Are they lightening any?”

Loki resists the urge to throw one of the damn man’s paperweights through the window, but it’s close. Fucking nurses, reporting every little thing that happens. Clint normally didn’t report on him, so it’s ridiculous to get angry that he did this time. He’s a nurse, and has no sort of allegiance to Loki. If anything, Clint is on Doctor Banner’s side.

Loki glares out the window for the rest of the session.

* * *

 

Pepper Potts visits Tony, the next week.

A visit from a loved one to a patient normally wouldn’t kick up such a fuss, other than it makes everyone triple down on suicide watch for Tony for a few days. Which leaves Loki blissfully free of most nurses for those few days. Well, mostly blissful.

Right now, Loki’s curled up on the bed, trying not to throw up everywhere as he shakes. He’s probably running a fever again, based on the fact that he’s sweating and cold.  So he’s not so blissful at the moment, but at least there aren’t three nurses all crowding around him. Loki closes his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself from throwing up. He doesn’t notice someone else is in the room until the bed dips, and his head is moved into someone’s lap. A hand runs through Loki’s hair.

“I’ve got a bowl if you need to throw up.” Clint’s voice, obviously attached to the body touching Loki. “This will pass.” If there’s one thing that Loki likes about Clint over all the other nurses, it’s that. Clint never tells him that it’ll get better. That he’ll be better. Doesn’t place expectations that he has to get better, has to please everyone, has to be more amazing, has to do more… Just tells him that his pain will pass. It’ll go.

Loki breathes in and out evenly, still holding back the want to hurl. Clint stays silent after his initial words, just gently touching him. The touch feels so good, and Loki hopes that Clint doesn’t go. He probably will have to leave soon. The nurse has other duties, and probably has to do others people’s now that there are at least three nurses on Tony-duty at all time. And thereare only five nurses.  But, Clint never goes.

At one point, someone else comes in, their footsteps loud on the floor, and Clint thanks them before covering Loki with a blanket. They talk quietly, Clint asking the other nurse to do some of his work while he sits with Loki.  The nurse agrees, and the door closes behind them quietly when they leave. They must have also shut off the lights, because it gets darker once they leave. Loki doesn’t open his eyes, though, and Clint falls silent again.

It’s dark outside when Loki finally feels good enough again to open his eyes. Clint’s still there, gently petting him. “What time is it?” Loki croaks. His throat is dry.

Clint grabs a glass of water as he answers. “It’s almost eight. I have some food and water for you. The food is optional, if you think you can keep it down. The water is not.” Clint puts the glass of water against Loki’s mouth and gently tips it. Loki drinks it, and he feels less like he’s dying. His body relaxes a little. He’s still slightly cold and sick to his stomach, but it’s not as overwhelming.

“I think I’d like to eat.” Clint nods and helps him sit up.

“I’ll be back in half an hour to get the dishes and check on you.” Clint gets up as he speaks. Loki just nods in response. At least Clint was honest about coming to check on him. Loki digs into his food, pensive and quiet. The piece of blueberry pie on the corner of the tray doesn’t go unnoticed.

Steve might care about his patients by being overbearing and pushing them into doing what they are supposed to do, but Clint’s care is more subtle. Loki finds himself wishing that Clint was the only nurse he had to deal with.


End file.
